


Squabbling with you?

by ml101



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fic Collection, Missing Scenes, episode tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: A collection of drabbles/short fics/prompt fills for Barson [Barba/Benson]





	1. Chasing Demons tag

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this file for quite some time now and decided what the heck might as well post them instead of them gathering dust in my hard drive.
> 
> Just to clarify, most of this is set during or after canon. Unlike my other Barson Fic Collection wherein Rafael and Liv are meeting for the very first time in each chapter.
> 
> Feel free to prompt anything you can think of [except smut because I cannot write that for the life of me] via Twitter (MGLojo), Tumblr (wierdogal) or at the comments below. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Tag for Chasing Demons (19x14)

Olivia Benson was nursing a glass of wine in one hand and looking through a file with another when her phone buzzed.

_He’s out. You’d better get the tablet._

Liv smiled as she set her glass and phone down on the table and headed to her son’s bed room. True enough, Noah was fast asleep, hands loosely holding the tablet. Liv gently placed it at the bedside table, properly tucked her son in, grabbed the tablet once again and quietly left the room.

She went back to her place on the couch before setting eyes on what was still on the tablet.

“I’m amazed you have that particular bedtime story memorized, Rafa,” said Liv with a smile as she positioned the tablet on the table to get a clearer image of her best friend.

If Liv was honest, he looked amazing. He had put on some weight but it made him looked healthier and relaxed. He had grown a beard with the few weeks she hadn’t seen him and was surprised that he had to regularly shave just to appear as he did before while he was still an ADA.

Rafael lifted his phone to show her. “I’ve had the story on my phone just in case you ever decided to leave him with me.”

Liv smiled, taking into account how thoughtful he was, especially when it came to Noah. “How’s Cuba?”

“More humid than I expected,” replied Rafael with a shrug. “But it’s a beautiful place. You should see it sometime.”

“I’d probably need a proper Spanish speaking guide to take me around,” said Liv with a smile.

“I don’t know,” teased Rafael, copying the smile on her face. “I’m pretty sure Noah would be fluent same time next year.”

Liv laughed. “Yes, well his Spanish classes are temporarily on hold since his teacher took a vacation with his mother to Cuba.” She eyed him. “Though said teacher promised to make it up to him with a trip to the zoo and a bottle of the best Cuban rum for me.”

“I thought you drank wine?” asked Rafael with a raised eyebrow.

“What can I say,” replied Liv. “Cuba is warming up to me.” She stopped and smiled. “Maybe even captured my heart.”

Rafael smiled in return. “That was a pretty romantic way to say ‘I love you’, Liv.” He shook his head but the smile was still on his face. “I don’t think I’ll be able to top that.”

“Yes, well,” began Liv. “You were always the romantic one, Rafa. Give me the mantle once in a while.”


	2. Locked In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is set in an AU where Undiscovered Country sort of didn’t happen. Barba recused himself from the case because he felt he was too emotionally involved. A relative was the one to turn off Drew’s life support and Peter Stone was asked to prosecute.

Liv’s phone had been ringing for about fifteen minutes but she couldn’t answer it as she was in interrogation. When she finally let Fin and Amanda take over, she wasn’t surprised to see multiple missed calls from Rafael Barba.

“Sorry, I was--”

“We’re locked in,” came the reply. “I’d really appreciate it if you get down here and open the door.”

“I’m sorry--you’re what?” asked Liv in surprise, confusion and amusement. “Isn’t Stone with you?”

“He is and I’ve told him countless times that if he continues to think he can barrel the door down, he’s going to dislocate his shoulder,” came the reply but to Liv it felt more addressed to the other person Rafael was talking to. “Pete, I swear I will knock you unconscious if you--”

“Like there’s anything else we can do, Raf.”

“Yes there is, I’m on the phone with our rescuer right now.”

“The lock broke, Raf.” said Peter, Liv hearing him clearer now than earlier. He must have walked over to the other man. “Even if Lt. Benson gets here with another key I’m sure she won’t be able to get us out of here without destroying the door.”

“So what? You’re helping by trying to destroy the door in the meantime?”

The sound of a body slamming against the door was his answer. “Put me on speaker.”

“Counselor, I would guess that Chief Dodds might just ask your office to pay for a broken door,” said Liv. “I’m sure we can screw the hinges off and get you out without destroying it.”

Liv could feel the smirk from her boyfriend all the way from the other end of the call. “Rafa, stop giving him that smug smile.”

“Who says I’m smiling?”

“Your voice,” replied Liv as she headed to her desk. She thinks she has a spare key to the case file room at the basement of the precinct but she wasn’t sure. Either way, she did have some tools that could help unscrew the door or the door knob.

“You know me so well, mi amor,” replied Rafael and Liv just knew the smile only grew on his face. Frankly, it probably mirrored the smile on her own face. Damn man and his Spanish.

“Lt. Benson, for the sake of your boyfriend, please get me out of here,” said Peter. “I don’t think I can stop myself from punching the smug smile off his face.”

“Well I did say--”

"I left the door open!"

"If you had left it open we wouldn't even be in this situation right now."

"Oh are you going to say that, he who was complaining about the draft ruining his perfectly stacked files on the table."

"Excuse me for--"

“Boys!” said Liv, shaking her head. “Am I supposed to think that the dream team has split up?”

Rafael and Peter had gone down there to double check a lead they had for a current case on trial. They had kept a winning streak since they started working cases together and there was no way they were going to risk a case over a technicality...or in this case a clash of egos over a locked door.

“I have a spare key and some tools,” began Liv. “I’ll meet you down there. Don’t go anywhere.”

Liv smiled as the two began saying their snarky replies and promptly ended the call. 

Lawyers.

Maybe she could let them out after they’ve suffered for a while...especially since they haven’t been generous with warrants lately.


	3. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv falls but Rafael is there to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the thebarsondaily's weekly drabble prompt: fall, broken, accident, bruise

“Liv, I--what are you doing?”

Liv was on top of a ladder, fixing one of her office light bulbs.

“What does it look like, Rafa?” asked Liv, with a raised eyebrow.

“Couldn’t you just wait for building maintenance?” asked Rafael as he stood at the base of the ladder.

“I’ve been waiting for a week and it’s either I work in my office in the dark or I drive myself mad with 3 lights and one that flashes like a club.”

Rafael shook his head with a smile. “Need help?”

“No, it’s fine,” replied Liv. “This thing just won’t budge. I guess it’s been here longer than I have.” To emphasize her point, Liv tried unscrewing the bulb once more but it didn’t budge. She tried to pull it out but again, no result.

“Maybe--”

“I just need to--” And it was at that moment that Liv leaned way too much on one side and the ladder tipped over causing Liv to fall over-- “Liv!”

Rafael managed to catch her yes, but he did not manage to get his balance and soon his back met the hard floor of the office with Liv on top of him.

“Oh my--Raf, are you ok?” asked Liv, immediately getting off him and helping him sit up.

“Accident,” replied Raf with a wince as he sat up. “Nothing’s broken...though I’m pretty sure my ego’s bruised.”

“Why?” asked Liv as she helped him sit on the couch.

“Here I was hoping for a storybook ending with a handsome hero, saving a beautiful women from certain harm,” replied Rafael with a smile and then a wince. “Only for said hero to fall on his ass.”

Liv smiled. “Maybe this will help.” She kissed him on the lips. “Thank you for saving me, my hero.”


End file.
